


Jakylyn and the Slime Sandwich

by AsmoPress



Series: Misadventures of Jakylyn: Sexy Succubus [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Other, Slime, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, cum, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsmoPress/pseuds/AsmoPress
Summary: Jakylyn the NASA Security Consultant has accidentally brought home a guest. When it sees her, it can't resist, and Jakylyn finds that she can't resist him either.Contains: Slime, tentacles, cum, one-blob gangbang, illegal pets, and a Friends With Benefits relationship between human and alien slime.
Relationships: Jakylyn/Slime, Jakylyn/Tentacles
Series: Misadventures of Jakylyn: Sexy Succubus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Jakylyn and the Slime Sandwich

Jakylyn North, NASA Security Consultant, was pissed. It was yet another long day of work and obligations, and right now, all she wanted to do was eat and then sleep. She pulled into her driveway and grumbled as she slammed the door. “Motherfuckers…” She hissed at nothing as she stomped into her home, tossing her keys and her purse into a basket next to her door and immediately headed for the bathroom to wash off the toil of the day. Gone were her work dress, high heels, blouse, and skirt. She slipped into the hot water, undoing her ponytail for last and letting her long brown hair flow free as she bathed, adding in some bubble bath solution to distract her from the day’s toils. Some idiots had lost some special sample they found on a satellite or something. There was no signs of a struggle, no alarms had gone off, and no break ins. It was as if the purple liquid had simply vanished on it’s own.

“Ugh…” She groaned as she felt her tummy rumble. She was so angry, and she was sure part of it had to do with a lack of lunch that the ‘emergency’ had forced her to leave behind. She washed herself quickly and dried her hair, slipping into a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants, she slipped into her bed and began reading a book...before the continued hungry rumbling of her stomach broke her concentration and made her roll her blue eyes. “Okay, fine! I’ll make dinner!” She whined, getting out of bed, grumbling all the while.

The creature oozed through the crack in the trunk of the red car, quickly crossing the yard, up the wall, and through the tiny opening in the window and slowly slunk its mass to the kitchen counter with a plop. It was purple in color, with a core of white in the middle of its mass. The being quickly looked for shelter, too weak from it’s journey beyond the stars, it quickly sought a hiding place. Slinking across the counter, leaving a trail of opaque slime on the countertop, and then up the wall and ceiling to open a cabinet, and then slowly traveled to a small jar, pseudopods extended from its mass and unscrewed the cap. It quickly pulled itself into the jar and began consuming the jelly inside by pulling it into its body. Food! After so long being in inert hibernation, sustenance. Before it could fully enjoy it’s meal however, it heard a door opening and pulled itself into the jar, screwing the lid shut and hoping it could stay safe.

Jaky was still whining as she stomped into the kitchen, searching frantically through the cupboards for something to eat, snagging a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter. She reached forward, grabbing the jar of jelly. “Ick, did I leave this open?” She asked, shaking her hand a little to shake off the purple residue before setting the jar on the counter. Grabbing a knife, she began to make her sandwich.

The creature sensed an odd scent, the jar of jelly unscrewing itself as it examined the being in front of it. It could smell frustration, anger, and hunger, but more importantly, it could smell the pheromones on the woman. Pheromones associated with arousal. It’s own instincts going against its better judgment, it revealed multiple pseudopods as it reached out for its target. A tentacle lashed out and grabbed Jakylyn’s wrist, eliciting a scream as she whirled around to identify her assailant, only to recoil when she saw her jar of grape jelly exuding purple tentacles. “Wh-What the fuck!?” She yelled, trying to pull away, but another tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, the woman now screaming in fear. “What are you doing! L-Let me go!” She pleaded, but the slime either couldn’t hear or couldn’t understand, and more and more thick tendrils were crawling all over her skin, covering it in the translucent purple slime. “Oh gross…!” pseudopods pulled her wrists behind her back, more of them slinking up and down her yoga pants, feeling up her wide hips and thick thighs. The creature didn’t understand the coverings on his partner’s body, but easily pulled them down, revealing her voluptuous breasts with a jiggle, and exposing her vagina to the open air of the kitchen.

She looked like she was going to protest again, but a tentacle suddenly jammed itself into her mouth, silencing her. No matter how hard she tried to bite down, the appendage only squished around her teeth, too malleable to cut with her jaw strength alone. As the tip wiggled around on her tongue, she let out an unexpected moan. The thing just tasted so good…! Like the jelly she was about to eat, but better! Less sugary more of a smooth grape-like taste. Ashamed of her compliance, she wriggled in the monster’s grasp, but her resistance was crumbling fast. THe tendrils massaging her tired, stressed body just felt so relaxing. She still had only a vague idea of what the thing actually wanted, so she kept wriggling, only encouraging the beast to squeeze her tighter.

Pulling her thighs apart, another tentacle, bigger than the rest, wider around than her forearm, rubbed against her lower lips. Jaky’s eyes went wide as she caught up to reality. She let out a long, drawn-out moan as the tendril suddenly lanced deep inside her. There was very little need for lubrication, the slime the tentacle secreted was more than enough for its needs. The tendril in her mouth and pussy pumped in and out in tandem. Jakylyn hated to admit it, but she was getting very turned on. She’d read stories about this sort of thing, and maybe even had a fantasy or two on a lonely Saturday night, but she’d thought getting fucked by tentacles was purely in the realm of science fiction. Well, it appeared that was real life now, as she was getting fucked by some alien lifeform hiding in her jar of grape jam. Moaning out, she began suckling on the tentacle in her mouth willingly, hollowing her cheeks as it pushed more and more inside her. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure swallow her whole. Pseudopods wrapped around her breasts and squeezed, making her melt into the embrace. The appendages opened up at the tips and swallowed her breasts, suckling on them, making her whine as she was double-fucked. 

It felt so good, it’d been so long since she’d had this kind of attention that she easily sunk into it and simply allowed the monster to have it’s way, moaning as tentacles massaged, sucked, and fucked her, sucking hungrily on that delicious tendril in her mouth. She deliberately writhed harder against her bounds, making the monster’s grip even tighter, making her moan louder. She could tell her partner was enjoying the ride. It was moving faster inside her cunt, making her moan like a slut as it used her, slime dripping down her thighs and staining her floors.

When a tendril began hotdogging between her asscheeks, she moaned loudly, trying to entice it to triple penetrate her, but it simply pulled away. She struggled to spit out the tentacle in her mouth, panting hotly. “C-C’mon...Fuck my ass…!” She begged, wiggling her shapely rear at the jar. Knowing an invitation when it saw it, the monster pushed into her tight sphincter, making her squeal. Thanks to the excessive lubrication, it slid inside with almost no pain. And now here she was, with her sports bra around her neck and her yoga pants dangling off one ankle as she was now getting triple-penetrated, groped, and fucked. She moaned, trying her best to fuck the tentacles back as they pushed deeper and deeper, choking on the one in her mouth as it went down her throat, adding saliva to the cocktail of slime dripping down her chin and onto her breasts, her ass and pussy fucked in an unrelenting rhythm, the feeling enveloping her as they thrust deeper and deeper inside, hitting her cervix, she moaned out as she bucked her hips wildly as an orgasm rocked her body, making her thrash in the secure bonds of the tentacles, their movement not stopping for a second, simply making her orgasm even more powerful.

The being looked at the woman curiously. Despite achieving orgasm, she seemed to want more. He slowly withdrew his tendrils, but the woman whined needily. “Noooooo…!” She pleaded, turning to show her holes to the blob. “Don’t stop…! Please, keep using me! I need it so much!” She shouted. The creature understood this time, and the tentacles plunged back in. She was covered in a thin sheen of slime and sweat now, and she didn’t care in the least. She bucked and writhed as the tentacles kept fucking her, the slime ensuring they kept going, constantly making lubrication, combined with Jaky’s nectar, she was in heaven, her eyes rolling back in her head as another massive orgasm came over her, the squeezing of her holes triggering in the slime.

Getting even more into it, the slimy creature pumped in and out, it’s white core sending portions of itself into the tendrils, sending them all over, traveling slowly up the appendages in an approximation of orgasm. When it came, it came like a freight train, it’s semen spraying into her ass and pussy, dripping it onto the floor as she struggled to swallow all of the cream being deposited in her mouth. It was almost uncontrollable, white gooey semen flying everywhere all over the kitchen.

Slowly, the creature let go, depositing Jakylyn gently on the floor, surrounded by slime and semen. Slowly, she got up, panting hotly.

“Wow...that was amazing…” She sighed as she carefully strode over to the jar, where the creature was shivering in fear. “I’m guessing you’re the thing that got loose at the vault.” She hummed, making the thing retreat deeper into the jar. “Oh don’t worry baby, I’m not going to rat you out. I think we can come to a mutual understanding, don’t you think?” She asked with a sinister smile.

Jakylyn woke up for another day. She’d filed for some vacation time, and gotten it. She got up, sleeping completely nude, and walked over to the tank in the corner of her bedroom floor, filled about halfway to the top with the purple ooze. “Morning, sweetie~” She greeted the beast like an owner would a dog. “Get rested up?” The jelly extended a round protuberance and waved it back and forward in a nodding motion. “You’ve grown a lot since I let you stay here...How about we spend some time together?” Another nod and she stepped into the tank, got on all fours, and waited.

The response was immediate as two tendrils, both with little rubbery spikes, drilled into her pussy and ass at once. “Aaaah!” She yelped, just as another one moved into her mouth, filling her up with its flavor. SHe moaned out like a whore, mumbling affirmations to the jelly as it began fucking her rough as she sat inside it, letting it hold her arms and legs in place with it’s mass as it gave her what she craved. “Ooooh yes! More! C’mon boy, fuck me harder!” She yelled between hungry, deep gulps of that tentacle cock in her mouth. “Mmmmh…!” She whined, her ass bouncing up and down as she was fucked doggystyle. The slime couldn’t speak, but it knew what Jaky liked, and she came to a thundering orgasm as her body was penetrated by three amazing dicks at once.

And when they came, Jaky moaned and came hard with them as she was covered in sticky, slimy semen, moaning as she gulped the delicious cream down. “Mmmmh, thank you for breakfast.” She purred, slowly pulling herself out of the slime. “I’ll get you some delicious raspberry jam after I shower this off, okay?” This was the life, with a delicious little secret that took care of her every small need, and her big needs as well.

The slime nodded again. This was the life, with a beautiful mate who attended to his every need, without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover by the Amazing LeottoRobba! Find them here!
> 
> Newgrounds: https://leottorobba.newgrounds.com/art  
> FA: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/leottorobba/  
> Weasyl: https://www.weasyl.com/~leottorobba  
> HF: https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/LeottoRobba/profile


End file.
